Fruit of Shadows
by Friendlylittlespark8
Summary: "No one is born evil. They are made to be it, influenced by the darkness of the galaxy and by life itself. When Malistaire, driven mad by such influences, threatens to rip apart the Spiral's fragile peace, it becomes a priority to end him. However, the fruit of darkness is tempting even to the greatest of heroes. (Co-written with BubuWinter.)"
1. Prologue

**AN: This is a collaboration between Friendlylittlespark and BuBuWinter. Typically, we'll be alternating chapters, with each of our ideas mixed in. Hope you enjoy! Spark wrote this one. ;)**

** Prologue **

It was the dead of night in the dark cave located within the walls of Triton Avenue. Darkness filled every corner and every crevice of the hollowed out rock, moon and starlight never having seen the once-forgotten section of the storm-ridden street. It was an eerie place which only the most daring or foolish of wizards travelled to in search for treasures and creatures to battle. Some ten years ago, the place was nonexistent, unbeknownst to Wizard City's inhabitants. Now, it was the home of shadow and darkness, the home for a wizard's favorite sport: hunting the haunted beings of the night.

A creature with wings and a hooded cloak gazed at a human who was sitting at his desk, eyes obscured by shadow. They were in a tower located deepest in the cave, kept safely secluded and only visited by a few of the more daring wizards. It was a bleak looking place, with only a single desk and various bookcases containing ancient literature.

''Have you found the child who can use their powers to destroy us?'' He asked, looking down at the man, a faint hiss escaping his lips. The man simply stared up at the hooded being.

''Give it time, Nightshade. Our time will come,'' he said, turning back down to his old book. The creature hissed angrily and threw his hands in the air, clenching them into fists.

''Its been four years now!'' he bowed his head and sighed. The tall, dark man looked at Nightshade but said nothing. All of the sudden, a dark wind blew inside the tower through the old window, buffeting the old book pages about, creating an image out of ink and shadow. The vision was etched clearly onto the pages of the book, showing a picture of two young men laughing and having fun. One was a blonde haired boy who was younger, and the other was a slightly older boy with snow white hair. Nightshade looked at it and then back at the man.

''So, darkness is talking to us,'' he said, staring down at the image. ''These are the the children who will defeat you?'' Nightshade placed his dirty, smelly hands on the page. The man took the book away and nodded.

''Yes, but don't worry. One is already my… 'friend', and I shall make him change his ways,'' he smirked, turning to the next page. Nightshade looked up, his yellow eyes glowing lightly as he spoke.

''My lord, I thought it was four kids who have the power?'' he said curiously, crossing his arms. The male nodded and closed the book.

''They have put on a cloaking spell. I am unable to see them,'' he stated, not bothering to answer the question and tucking the book under his arm.

Nightshade frowned and then sighed. ''I suppose we will have to wait, then,'' he growled, looking up sharply when he heard kids knocking on his door to battle. The man nodded.

''Keep doing your job and look out for the other two we have been warned about,'' he said, heading towards the window. Nightshade nodded, glancing back at him.

''What about the boys?'' He asked, ignoring the screams of kids banging on the door. The man stood there with a grin plastered onto his pale-skinned face, but he did not face Nightshade. After a moment, he nodded.

''I have already befriended the child with snow white hair, and I shall continue to be just that. A friend,'' he grinned and then went on. ''Soon I will tear him away from his friend, and then we shall work on the other,'' he said. A gust of black magic came around him and carried him off into the night. Nightshade watched him go, frowning.

''I should hope so,'' he growled, and with a snap of his fingers he opened the door to the wizard children. ''Come on, kids. Give me your best spells. I hope you brought friends.'' He laughed, a cruel undertone in his rasping voice. ''Time to meet your doom!''

The man arrived at a window of a dorm with one bed off to the side, a desk, chair, and dresser. The room was small, but nice and cozy. He smiled as he saw a sleeping body. The man slowly walked over to him and touched him lightly. ''Come now my little servant. Time to wake up,'' he grinned, his voice smooth. The boy's eyes opened as he slowly sat up..

''My lord...'' he said, looking at the man with sleepy eyes. The man

''Time for you to do some work for me,'' he said, walking around the bed. The boy felt a chill run down his spine and he shook his head.

''No! You're evil, and I shall do nothing for you again!'' The boy opened his mouth to call for help. Before he could shout out any warning, however, the man waved and pointed his wand at the boy, grinning.

''Now don't say another word, or I will kill you.'' He watched as the boy calmed down before putting his wand back down to his side. ''I want you to spy on these two kids and report back to me,'' he said, continuing with, ''and remember, if all goes well I'll give you back your mom and dad.'' He waved his wand and headed out the door, disappearing in a plume of black smoke. The boy frowned and looked down at his hands and lap. He took the paper and stared at the picture and names. The man stood, back safely at his tower and watching the boy from a crystal ball

''Remember Blaze, fear is the most powerful weapon, and our key to Wizard City.'' The man smirked, an evil light glistening in his eyes as he watched his servant fall back into

Thanks for reading, plz review!

~Spark and Bub


	2. Chapter 1 Chasm

**Bubu****: Personally, I find it too short, but writers block is a pain in the rear. Later I might try to expand upon it, but right now this is all I can do. Sorry for the disappointing quality. Still, do enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The Chasm**_

The lithe, athletic build of a wizard standing on the roof of the ice tower went unnoticed by the students rushing down below to get to their classes. A hood was pulled over her head, and a cloth mask covered the lower part of her face; should one of the students spot her, she would be unrecognizable, and thus she wouldn't be caught. Behind the mask, a small smile curled the ends of her fine lips, a mischievous glint gleaming her bright yellow-green eyes. She leapt off from the rooftop, landing on a high up tree branch and running skillfully down it's length. She jumped once again onto the tower's adjacent school, sliding down the frost covered tiles and landing squarely in a soft pile of unmelting magical snow, right in front of an unsuspecting wizard. The girl squeaked in surprise, tripping over one of Kelvin's jutting roots and falling backwards, promptly landing on her rear. Her eyes widened for a moment before they turned into an angry hazel glare. Her surprise attacker laughed at her clumsy victim.

"Obi!" The girl snapped, causing her assailant - Obi Crowsong - to laugh even more hysterically. She pulled down her hood and mask, a crooked grin planted on her tan-skinned face.

"C'mon, Whiskers! You can do better than that! You've been falling for the same trick ever since I first met ya!" Obi 's grin broadened, her pearl white teeth flashing in the morning light. Theo Iceheart huffed, getting to her feet and brushing her skirt out, annoyed by her friend's antics.

"You change the trick every time!" The Ice student muttered indignantly, brushing her bangs out of her face and continuing to glare at the shorter girl. Obi simply let out a low chuckle, pulling her hooded cloak off her shoulders and stuffing it into her bag. Theo raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Don't you have your books?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"It's the first day, Whiskers. I'm not about bringing textbooks on the first day."

"You _never _bring your books."

"Your point?"

Theo let out a long sigh, though instead of responding she turned and walked down the street, intending on going to her class as she was before Obi had promptly jumped. Her friend jogged to catch up, walking briskly by her side as the short girl attempted to keep up. However, before she could proceed into the classroom, Obi grabbed her shoulder, her small hands having a surprisingly strong grasp. Her brilliant green-yellow eyes flashed. "We got ten minutes, Whiskers."

Hesitantly, Theo turned to her friend. "What is it?"

Obi indicated for Theo to follow her with a wave of the hand. Theo found herself following slowly as Obi led the way further down the street only to stop at the gaping chasm that abruptly ended right beside the School of Pyromancy. Theo found herself shifting awkwardly, stopping a few paces behind her friend, who was practically on the edge. She told herself not to be nervous; even if Obi fell, she was agile and quick enough to grab hold of one of the suspended pieces of burnt rubble and save herself. Still, the thought was unnerving.

"How many years has it been?" Theo croaked quietly, gazing at a levitating piece of cracked earth before averting her eyes to the endless void below it.

"Four. It's been four years." A dark grimness entered Obi's tone as she, too, stared down into the void. Theo felt a shiver course through her.

"Certainly doesn't feel like it's been that long..."

"But it has been." It wasn't Obi that answered. Shocked Theo spun around, her hand instinctively reaching for her wand. Her eyes immediately met the snow-haired, golden eyed friend of Obi's, Deklan Starhaven. Beside him was a boy she didn't know, with sunkissed blonde hair and the most brilliant blue eyes she had ever seen. He turned to her and gave a charming half-smile, winking at her.

_I was staring!_ Embarrassed, Theo forced herself to glance back at Obi, who was still staring at the abyss. Her friend let out a low breath, like she was releasing some pent up anger, before she turned.

"Aren't you supposed to be heading for class, Shorty?" Deklan's sarcastically-toned question was directed at Obi, a smile creeping onto his face. Obi rolled her eyes and walked up to the older boy.

"You should know me by now, Starhaven!" She stood up on tiptoes and flicked his nose. "I'm _always _fashionably late!"

"Fashionable!" Deklan huffed indignantly. "You're about as fashionable as a Cyclopes!"

The sound of the unnamed boy clearing his throat stopped the two from continuing on with their playful argument. He looked over at Obi and jerked his head in Theo's direction, who despite herself was still staring at the handsome wizard. Obi and Deklan exchanged an amused glance, one that said '_we'll finish this later', _before Obi walked up to Zoom, an arm wrapping awkwardly around the taller boy's shoulders.

"Sorry for that show there. Theo, allow me to introduce you to Zoom Hawkrider, recently made Adept Conjurer and the only one to have known Deklan longer than I have. Zoom," Obi spun around Zoom to Theo, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders, a smirk playing across her lips. "This is my friend, Theo Iceheart."

Obi suddenly pushed Theo forward so she stood closer to the teenage boy. Immediately her hazel eyes widened, a blush creeping across her pale skinned cheeks. Deklan bit back a chuckle as he watched the exchange. Zoom smiled and reached out a hand.

"Pleased to meet ya." The Conjurer's voice was smooth as honey. Theo opened and closed her mouth several times before she frantically grabbed his hand.

"I - yes. Same to you." Her blush turned a bright crimson red as her voice cracked. Zoom smiled comfortingly down at her before releasing the handshake.

Deklan smirked, exchanging yet another amused glance with Obi, who had mischief gleaming in her eyes. Zoom was quick to interject their silent communication however with: "Why are you lingering here though, Obi? Thought you didn't like the Chasm?"

The Chasm. Obi reflected on that title, and decided she didn't much appreciate it. She turned back at the abyss behind her, crossing her arms. "Reflecting, I guess. Something like this shouldn't be forgotten, ya know?"

Zoom glanced over at Deklan, frowning. "You never told me exactly what happened here."

"What's there to tell?" Bitterness creeped into Deklan's normally calm, baritone voice, causing Obi to glance up worriedly at him. "I told you. Malistaire went mad and tore the Death away from Ravenwood and Bartleby."

"There has to be more than just _madness," _Zoom made air quotations as he referenced Deklan's description of the former Necromancy teacher. "He was too respected and calm to just go _mad._"

Obi and Deklan opened their mouths to reply, both of them being witness to the event where Malistaire Drake had a grievous episode and, in a fit of mad anger, tore the School of Necromancy and the surrounding land right off from the world, sending both himself and the

school to oblivion. However, the final minute bell rang before either them could get a word in. Zoom glanced at Deklan once again before sighing.

"Some other time, then." He turned to the girls, bowing respectfully. "Ladies," a sly smirk curled the ends of his lips. "Or rather, lady and Obi."

Theo, predictably, blushed as Obi bopped Zoom on his head as he creeped around the Chasm along Bartleby's roots toward the Myth School. Deklan ruffled Obi's hair and wordlessly proceeded into the field across from the Fire School, where Necromancy classes had been held the past years since the incident.

Obi glanced at Theo and grabbed her wrist. "C'mon, lovesick, I got first period Thaumaturgy this year as an advancement." Surprised and dazed, the Thaumaturge followed her friend.

"Why was Zoom so curious about the disappearance of the Death school?" Theo asked as the two walked into the freezing Ice School classroom.

"He was out on an extended mission at the time for an Initiate assessment. He didn't find out about Malistaire 'till three months after the breakdown." Obi explained as the two girls sat down in one of the desks located in the farthest corner of the room. As the final bell rang, Theo forced herself to stop contemplating on Zoom and focus as Lydia Greyrose began her introductory speech. It was one she had heard every year since starting, but she always listened out of respect for the kindly old fairy.

Obi, however, was focused on other memories, which spiraled deep within her mind's eye as she constantly kept glancing back at the door. Theo didn't need to question her to know her friend was thinking of the Death school, of the Chasm.

...

Fifteen minutes had passed since the final bell rang, and still no teacher could be found. Deklan sat awkwardly in the glass field beside the Fire Tower, digging his nails into the damp soil and tearing at the emerald blades that sprouted from it. As was true for the past four years, no Necromancy teacher could be found to replace Malistaire. Yes, students of higher ranks often stepped in, with the most common student teachers being Malorn Ashthorn and Duncan Grimwater, but they were no replacement for a real teacher, especially after the Journeyman rank had been reached.

There were only six other students in the class, surprisingly though decidedly expected due to the growing unpopularity of Necromancy. One of the girls, a short-haired blonde with impatient yellow-green eyes, let out a loud sigh, attracting the attention of those around her.

"Technically speaking, if a teacher doesn't arrive within the first fifteen minutes of class, the students are permitted to disperse." She muttered, pulling her hair up in a short ponytail and revealing the shaved sides of her head. Deklan quirked an eyebrow as the other students exchanged glances before following the strange girl's advice and leaving the premises. Deklan frowned, remaining seated and fixing his gaze on the ground. Suddenly, footsteps approached him, and when he glance up, a boy no older than he was stood in front of him.

"Not taking her advice and leaving while ya can?" The boy's voice had a crackling tone to it, like he had one too many sore throats during his life. He was pale, too, with skin as white as his short snow-colored hair. The pale green of his eyes was the only splotch of color on him. Deklan stared up at him curiously before responding.

"I take education seriously." The boy smiled, pearl white teeth shining, before he reached out a hand.

"Name's Blaze Goldrunner." After another moment of hesitance, Deklan shook the pale boy's hand.

"Deklan. Deklan Starhaven."

Another smile. For a reason he couldn't quite place, a shiver coursed through Deklan's spine. Blaze smirked, and to Deklan' s shock he was easily hauled to his feet, their hand shake turning into heaving him to his feet. The odd, pale boy laughed, tapping his silver staff on the ground a few times. He turned suddenly, white cape whipping behind him as he walked towards the edge of the Chasm, tapping the cliff edge and watching the dead, rock-like matter roll off into the endless abyss below. Deklan walked up beside him, glancing down.

"Are you a…?"

"Death student? No. Always wanted to be one, though. The Drakes are an old family friend, and Malistaire was a damned good teacher." His green eyes flashed. "Now, though, the Chasm is all that's left of my chances of becoming a Necromancer."

Deklan didn't respond, rubbing the fabric of his tunic and frowning down at the Chasm.

Like Obi, he didn't much like the place. So he bid Blaze a quick farewell and went off to participate in the Arena, unsure of what to do and not wanting to remain in the place of dark memories.

**Sparky is doing Chapter 2**


End file.
